Misane Hatake: The Copy Ninjas' Daughter
by Cas-Cas17
Summary: Throughout Misane's life, she has been on the run from people in black and red coats, but on one unfortunate night, her family was killed. She luckily escaped the fate of death but she will never forget the sounds of screams and the smell of blood. She is adopted by a ninja by the name of Kakashi Hatake and he raises her as his own, but what secret is everyone hiding from Misane?
1. Chapter 1

The thunder and lightning could block out everything but the sound of the dying family. Why did this have to happen? Misane (Pronouced as Mi-sa-neh) thought to herself. First her older sister, Kimi, was kidnapped by a man in a black coat then whole clan was killed, and she was only 5.  
"Misane, listen to me. Run. Forget about us, live your life with no regrets and stay strong," Her mother started to try and calm her down as she laid on the floor, covered in blood.  
"Promise me that. Don't cry" she began to cry slowly, holding her cheek between her hands.  
"Mummy, why? Why are you going to leave me?"  
"It's fate my darling. Some need to die so others can become stronger. Don't worry my butterfly, I'll always be with you" As if it was on cue, a massive crack of lightning and thunder rolled over the small house like a steam train, making Misane flinch and to start crying again.  
"Shh shh. It's ok. Here," Misane laid down by her dying mother.  
"Hush now baby, don't you cry,  
Rest your wings my butterfly" her mother sang, gasping for air to complete the lullaby.  
"Peace will come to you in time,  
Then Your heart will beat as one with mine"

She looked at Misane for the last time and thought in her head, "I'm sorry Misane, I failed you. I love you"  
She closed her eyes and exhaled her last breath. She is gone. Tears welled up in Misane's eyes, still hanging onto the shirt of her dead mother.

"Kakashi Hatake, I'm sorry I had to summon you at this early hour in the morning but it seems you're the only available ninja in the whole Village"  
Kakashi gave a weak, half-hearted smile,  
"That's ok hokagesama" rubbing the back of his head.  
"Well, to cut to the chase, I'm assigning you to a mission. You are to leave as soon as possible. Do you accept?"  
"Yes sir"  
"There has been a murder at the Omaha Clan compound. You are to go in and investigate."  
"Yes sir" he bowed, pulled down his anbu mask and left.

The place was a mess. Blood was everywhere; the road was covered in bodies as if they were one large blanket. He looked in the houses, no signs of life. He entered the smallest house towards the back of the complex and stopped at the door way of a bedroom. There he saw a girl laying there, hugging with her mother. She appeared dead, too young to die, Kakashi thought. Then she moved. Kakashi quietly walked over to her. The little girl turned to face Kakashi with big, red eyes from crying.  
"W what are y you d d doing here?" She questioned anxiously, shivering from the cold.  
"I'm here to help you. Here," Kakashi said, holding his arms to grab the girl. The girl looked cautiously at the masked man.  
"I'm not here to hurt you, I'm from the leaf village" the little girl lifted her arms slowly, still thinking if she should leave her mother here, maybe she could come back. Kakashi grabbed her and held her close to him.  
"W what will happen to them?" She looked up at the masked man, tears escaping her eyes once more.  
"The hokage will plan a funeral for them. They will be recognised by the whole village, I'll make sure of it." The little girl gave a little smile at the thought of her family being remembered by the village then yawned.  
The little girl fell asleep almost instantly in Kakashi's arms, he was so warm. He didn't check the rest of the village himself but he sent in his dogs to check it out for him, he needed to get this little one home.

"Kakashi, done already?" The hokage asked, smiling but was curious about the girl.  
"Not just yet, my hounds are at the site. I found this girl at the compound, she is the only one left alive so far, everyone is dead." Kakashi looked at the girl, full of empathy.  
"It's too much for a little girl to go through." Kakashi stated.  
"It is. I'll plan for her clan to be remembered but not to be discussed directly in front of her."  
Kakashi kept looking at the young girl, smiling. She surprisingly looked a lot like him, silver hair and onyx eyes. She could pass as his own he thought.  
"Hokage sama, can I," the hokage interrupted Kakashi,  
"Kakashi I know what you're going to say and yes you can"  
Kakashi looked up at the hokage with a huge smile on his face.  
"Thank you." He whispered.

The next morning, Misane woke up in an unfamiliar house. She sat up and looked around, she was confused, where is she?  
"Good morning," Kakashi was at the door smiling and bowed.  
"I thought I would introduce myself before you think I kidnapped you. I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'm 25 years old and I live in the leaf village. Now your turn." He gave the girl a closed eye smile.  
"My name is Misane, I'm 5 years old and I don't live anywhere now." Her tone was cold and miserable but who could blame her, her family was just killed.  
"Now Misane, I need to ask a question before breakfast but would you like to stay here with me? It saves you living out in the street." He was so enthusiastic about it and Misane didn't quite understand.  
"What do you mean? You want to adopt me?" She looked shocked.  
"Yes, I'm the one that got you last night" Now things were falling into place.  
"Are you sure? You don't really know me and I don't know you"  
"We'll it's up to you, you can make your own choice." She thought about it for a second.  
"Yes I would like to stay with you."  
"Yay!" Kakashi jumped on the bed, landing on his back in attempt to make Misane laugh, which was a success.  
Misane couldn't place her finger on it but Kakashi felt more like her father than her real father, who died but when he was alive, he used to abuse her a lot.  
"Oh by the way I have a few presents for you. First,"  
He pulled out a gold bracelet with the Hatake mark engraved on it.  
"Oh it's beautiful, thank you" she hugged him so tightly he was starting to go blue.  
"Wow you're a strong one aren't you?" He giggled  
He handed her a big box. She opened it very slowly to find a scroll. Misane opened it.  
"What is it?"  
"It is a summoning scroll. I had one around your age so I thought y would like it."  
"How do I work it?"  
"Ok first of all, you have to get a drop of your own blood." He bit his thumb through his skin tight mask and showed her the blood. To his surprise she didn't even flinch away from the blood.  
"Then you do this"  
He showed her a three step hand signals then placed his hand on the bed.  
"Summoning jutsu" and poof, a dog appeared.  
"Wow!" Misane gasped.  
"Your turn, instead of placing it on the bed like I did, you have to use the scroll for the first few times as your summoning needs to get used to you."Kakashi nodded towards her.  
"Ok" she said confidently.  
She bit her thumb, did the hand signs and placed her hand on the scroll.  
"Summoning Justu" she said.  
A puff of smoke appeared and out came a little black puppy.  
"Oh how cute" she said  
"Aww that's sweet!" The puppy said back  
"What it talks?!" She screamed, this is new to her.  
"Haha, yes all summonings can talk. I should have told you that"  
"My name is Emme, what's yours?" She said at Misane.  
"Misane Hatake." Kakashi was surprised that she was already using his name.  
"Nice to meet you, but I have to go, bye," then poof she was gone.  
"You are the best, thank you,'" she hugged him tightly  
"Oto-San"  
Kakashi didn't believe his ears, Oto-San? He finally got his wish; he has a child of his own.

As the years went by, Misane and Kakashi became inseparable. Misane adopted Kakashi's style and started wearing a face mask at the age of 8, she started to attend the ninja academy as well so she too could become a ninja with her dad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Misane, time to get up." Kakashi whispered into her ear,

She moaned.

"Come on your late"

"What?!" She jumped out of bed knocking Kakashi out of the way. She got dressed and had breakfast in 5 minutes flat.

" See you later Oto-San, are you going on a mission today?" She asked rushing towards the door.

"No, good luck!" He yelled as she sprinted out of the door.

Misane arrived at the academy 5 minutes late. Great she thought, time to make an excuse.

"Sorry I'm late Ikura sensi, Oto-San woke me up late as usual" she said standing at the door with the eyes of all of class mates glaring at her.

"That's quite alright Misane, sit down time for the exam." She hurried to the closets

When the test was completed, Ikura sensi started putting everyone in their teams.

"Hey Misane, what's up?" Misane was sitting next to her closet friend Neji. Neji lived with his parents nearby Kakashi's house and ever since they met each other the first day, they were best friends.

"Nothing much, I'm hoping that I'm in a good team. Oto-San said that there is going to be a four man squad this year. That's very uncommon."

"Yea it is. I just hope I get you on my squad, you one of the few who passed with flying colours, well that's what I think."

"Neji, your too nice. You properly passed with flying colours too. Hey Ikura sensi is here."

"Okay, quite every one, here are your squads. Squad one, is"

The names went on and on the Neji's name was read out but Misane's wasn't.

"Oh that's ok" Misane said.

"Squad 7, Naruo uzamaki, Sakura Harano, Sasuke Uchiha and Misane Hatake."

MISANE'S POV

Wow I'm in Squad 7. It must be a good group if Sasuke is in it. I glanced around the room to find Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sitting in a line, what a coincidence. I liked all of them but they all had their downfalls. Naruto is nice and encouraging but can be an idiot at some times. Sakura is nice to me when she wants to but she is easily distracted by Sasuke. I didn't know it was possible, but Sasuke is on my group. He is very quiet and is always so serious. I know what happened to his clan as Oto-San was one of the ninjas who was called in the small hours of the morning. I was only new to the house then and that was only 5 years ago.

"Ok, everyone wait here until your sensi comes." Ikura sensi smiled at us. Heleft after Asuma Sensi left with his Sqaud. We were the only ones left, where could are sensi be. I sat back in my chair drawing away in my art book.

"Hey" I looked up to find Sasuke beside me.

"Hey" I replied.

"What are you drawing?" He asked

"Just my dogs and my Oto-San." I smiled hoping I might get one in return but sadly no.

"Cool, hey I want to ask you something if that's ok?" Sasuke gave me a half hearted smile in return, wow he actually smiled.

"Yeah sure, ask anything."

"Why do you wear the mask?"

"I've never been asked that before. I wear it because my father wears one."

"Naruto Don't do that!" Sakura yells. Naruto was placing an easer from the board in the door frame.

"You know Naruto that our sensi isn't going to fall for you stupid tricks. He is a jonin not an idiot like you." Sasuke said, he was right but it was harsh.

"Oh I hear someone coming" Naruto said dragging the chair across the room. All eyes were on the door when a hand appeared there. Then bam, the duster fell onto of the white hair sensi. Wait white hair.

"Oto-San!"

"How can I say this, my first impression of you guys, I don't like you guys"

Wait my Oto-San is my sensi, what's happening here.

"Oto-San, you didn't tell me you were going to be a sensi."

"I didn't know until the morning after you left."

"Wait wait wait, Misane he is your father?!" Naruto was confused.

"Well I'm also her sensi."

We walked up to the roof of the building.

"Well, lets begin with introducing yourselves" Oto-San said

"What do you want to know?" Naruto asked

"How about yor likes, dislikes your dreams for the future hobbies thing likes like that"

"Hey why don't you introduce your self to us first?" Naruto continued.

"Yeah you look sort of suspicious" Sakura mumbled. They definitely dont know my Oto-San.

"My name is Kakashi Hakate, what I like?... I don't feel like telling you that, my dreams... I've never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have a lot of hobbies"

He looked at me and gave me a close eyed smile.

I tuned out as I already know every one but know its my turn.

"My name is Misane Hatake, I like lots of things and dislike late sensis," Oto-san gave me a look, so I gave him a cheeky smile.

"My dreams? Don't have any. As for my hobbies, I also have a lot of hobbies."

"Ok now that we are sorted, we have our first mission tomorrow."

"What do you mean? We just graduated today" Sakura questioned.

"It's a survival exercise. Meet me tomorrow at the training field at 5 am. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you don't want to throw up." Trust Oto-San to try and scare off my team mates.

That night was quiet around the dinner table.

"Hey Oto-San?"

"Yes, Misane" his voice has changed since this morning, from stern and harsh to calm and gentle.

"Why am I on your team? How do they sort it?"

"I'm not entirely sure how they sort out the groups but I requested that you were put with either me or Asuma."

"Oh ok". That was it for talking.

In my bedroom, I laid on my bed when something hit my window sill. I hoped up to look out to find Sasuke smiling at me.

I turned to see if Oto-San was around but he was down stairs still, reading.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered

"I came to see you, come down" I turned to look and the coast was clear. I silently hoped out of the room and jumped down.

"Hey what did you come to see me about?"

He smiled

"I need to give you something."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I saw it and it reminded me of you"

He handed me a small box, I opened to find a silver necklace with a blue stone at the end of it.

"Oh, it's beautiful, thank you Sasuke" I pick it up to put on when

"Here, let me" he grabbed the necklace and shifted my hair out of the way. I felt his hand touch the back of my neck.

"It suits you." He said looking at me. I couldn't help but blush.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said looking at my feet and playing with my hand

"Yeah, sure will" he put his hands back in his pockets. Then he gave me a smile, I knew that this smile was meant for me only.

"Bye" He turned and jumped onto the roofs and made his way home. I jumped back in my room to hear that Oto-San was coming up the stairs. I jump into bed and pretend to be asleep. I heard him sigh and walk over to my window and closed it.

The first encounter with Sasuke filled my dreams. Before I realise it's 4:30am. I need to get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

SASUKE'S POV

If only she knew. If only she knew I liked her, things would be easier. I find it hard to talk to her and be my true self around her. I don't want to appear as an emo kid who ignores everyone. She above anyone knows that I just want to be left alone. It's 4:30 in the morning, I started to make my way to the training field. It's just outside the gates, about a 10minute walk. I walked out of my house and started walking towards to gate when I saw her.

"Hey Misane"

MISANE'S POV

"Hey Misane" I heard someone. I turned around still looking at the book I was reading to find. I look up to see Sasuke right in front of me.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked smiling and putting me book back in my pouch.

"I'm good. Want to walk together?"

I'm surprised, this isn't the Sasuke I see when we are in the group.

"Sure,"

We walked towards the training field together. We talked on the way. What surprised me the most was when Sasuke started to ask questions about my relationship with Neji.

"What do you mean? How are Neji and I going along?" I was confused.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you think we are going out, no we are just good friends."

"Oh sorry, I though, never mind that" we both start laughing

"Hey that means your available right?"

"Yes I guess it does" I smirked

"Just don't tell Naruto that he will ask you out." He whispered

"I thought he likes Sakura?"

"He does, he likes you too," He looked at me

"We should pretend we are going out so Sakura can get off my back and might see Naruto actually likes her" he continued. I thought it was a good idea so I grabbed his hand and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What are you...oh wait good plan"

We walked into the training field to notice that Sakura and Naruto standing there, Sakura with flames for eyes and Naruto frowning at Sasuke. I looked up at Sasuke to see him giving a smirk to both of them. He leant towards my ear and whispered

"Thank you Misane" He faced me with eyes that made me weak in the knees.

I kissed his cheek.

He looked at me, blushing, and smiled, not to long after he put on his cold face again and looked at the others.

By 9 o clock, we were all half asleep.

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late, a black cat cross my path so I had to take the long way around"

I rolled my eyes. He started explaining the task at hand. We have to get a bell. Way to go Oto-San he knows that I get that darn bell every time.

" oh I forgot, Misane you will be wearing your headband like mine" he pointed to his, covering one eye.

"Just to make things difficult" he gave me a closed smile. I returned a mocking smile then rolled my eyes, he just giggled quietly.

"Ok Start!" I rushed into the nearest bush. All of us were hiding expect Naruto, who failed at an head attack. Oto-San, or should I say Kakashi Sensi, was reading his Make out Paradise while Naruto was going full out on him and Kakashi Sensi doesn't even lift his eye from his book. I deiceded to step in Naruto was caught in a trap Kakashi Sensi set out. When I stood, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Leave this to me" he pulled me in close to his face and kiss the tip of my nose.

"We need to work as a team." I said

"I can do it"

With that he ran off. I took this opportunity to see what Kakashi's plan is, it feels weird calling him that, but he told me I must as the enemy will use him or me to gain advantage over the team.

Sakura was nearby and she appeared to e caught in a gen-jutsu,

"Release" I whispered.

"What? Where's Sasuke?"

"He is fine, he is fighting Kakashi, come with me"

She followed me until I said

"You see that book? In his pouch?"

"Yes I do. What do you want me to do?"

"I'll go head on while you sneak up and grab the book."

"Ok got it"

"But only go when I throw a kunai in your direction."

"Ok"

I headed towards Kakashi.

"It's about time Misane, I was waiting" I look around to see Sasuke pulled into the ground.

"Then what are you waiting for" I said confidently

Then he rushed over behind me and held a kunai at my neck.

"Don't think you'll pass this sweetie, I'm going full out on you"

"We'll you might want to use your," I hushed into a whisper so no one heard

"Sharingan to beat me, cause your not doing so well now." Then poof, I used a clone to distract Kakashi and I used a jutsu called shadow possession.

"Nice one Misane but what now?"

"Hurry Sakura!"

She was beside me.

"Look what we got!" I said childish.

She held the book higher than her head.

"How did you? Give it back"

"Give us the bells!" I yelled

He thought about it.

"Hurry you don't want me to put it in the water.

"Fine" I released my Justu and gave him the book back. He passed two of the three bells over. Now one left for either Naruto or Sasuke.

"You guys may sit down" then the bell rang.

I helped Sasuke get out of the ground.

"Congratulation, you did it. I should of listened to you."

"That's ok, thanks"

"Sasuke, Naruto after carful consideration, I'll give you another chance tomorrow. Here you go guys, lunch on me"

"Hey where's mine?" Naruto asked, tied tithe wooden pole in the middle of the field.

"You didn't do anything, you disobeyed my orders and you were going to eat lunch."

Serves him right I guess but still, he is Naruto for heavens sake.

"You guys eat up but you are not allowed to give him anything"

Kakashi walked away.

I sat down next to Sasuke and Sakura was in the other side of Naruto.

"I can go without food for days, believe it!" Naruto explained, then his stomach growled like an angry dog. Sasuke looked at him.

"Here, eat some of mine"

"No Sasuke, you eat he can eat mine" Sakura said

"No Sakura, you are skinny enough as it is, here Naruto" I held out my chopsticks and gave Naruto some rice.

Then the sky went black, what did I just do.

"YOU!" Kakashi yelled in my face. It scared me a bit

"You disobeyed me!" Sasuke intervened and started to explain why.

" the 4 of us are one. We have to work together to become the best."

Kakashi let out an evil laugh. Now I see.

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. You.." I looked at Sasuke who closed his eyes waiting for the fail to come out.

"Pass!" He opened his eyes.

Everyone looked relieved by it. Me on the other, I was running out of energy, the shadow possession jutsu takes a lot of chakra.

I stayed back with Sasuke to train my ninja hound, Emme. I was fading fast but I stayed strong. Then I collapsed. Luckily Sasuke caught me.

"Hey you ok?" He asked with a worried face.

"Yea I'm fine. Lets go home"

"Ok" Sasuke said with a smile on his face

I tried standing without Sasuke's help but I fell again. Sasuke lifted me up and put my arm around his shoulder and started to help me walk. Before I knew it he picked me up and carried me. I slowly began slowly slipping into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

SASUKE'S POV

Isn't she beautiful. She feel asleep in my arms a few minutes ago. I got to the gates carrying her to my house. I'm taking her there as it closer, then I would contact Kakashi to tell him where she is. As I walked towards my place, I received stares from everyone around me. I decided to jump to the roof. I've never liked people staring at me. I don't like people stopping their conversations because I enter the room, it makes me feel unwanted. Well what do I expect, I'm the Uchiha Boy.

I finally reach my place to find I left my window open. Well that's lucky, I crawled in and then placed Misame on my bed. I lay next to her looking at her face. She looked peaceful, angel like. Her white hair framed her face perfectly, but its a shame she wears that mask all the time. I smile as I try to picture what she looks like under it. Misane started to move. She shifted her weight, moving closer to me. Soon enough she nestled on my chest. Her moving and shifting started making her mask fall down. I was hoping that it fell down all the way. She started to mumble something. I listen, quietly.

"No no" she breathed.

I removed some hair away from her face.

"Shh it's ok." Her eyes opened but her left eye was different, it was red.

"Sasuke, I had the worst dream" she hugged me as if it was our last, but I was more focused on the red eye. It was the sharingan.


	4. Chapter 4

KAKASHI'S POV

Today is Misane's 12th birthday and I've planed a surprise party for her.

"What time will she be here?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know, she was training." I replied.

Then I hear foot steps.

"Everyone quiet"

The door opened slowly, come on. The the door was fully opened.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled but stopped cheering when they saw her. She was being held up by Sasuke and the headband still covering her face.

"Oh guys! Thank you!" She smiled.

"You ok Misane?" Neji said rushing to her but Sasuke stopped Neji by shaking his head.

"Yea, I'm fine I'll be right back. I'll get changed"

Sasuke helped her over to her room but I stopped him going into her room.

"I'll take it from here"

"Ok Kakashi Sensi" I took her from him

I sit her on her bed and sat down next to her.

"What happened? Did you over do it?"

"Yeah, I think I over did it with the shadow possession jutsu. Then training afterwards just took it out of me"

"Ok are you to have a party?"

"Yes I'm fine just give me a minute" I started to stand but she stopped me.

"Thank you Oto-San for every thing." She pulled me in for a hug. I hugged her back then I hear her headband hit the ground.

"Oh let me get that." I said I picked up to see her looking down.

I was starting to get worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't freak out? Please?"

"What?" I was anxious. What has happened. She looked up at me with her eyes closed. Then she slowly opened them.

"Oh my" I stumbled back, falling back on the floor. I look up to see Misane crying, this is the first time I've seen her cry in 3 years. I just came back from a mission I almost died on.

"Shhh it's ok, don't worry" I lifted my headband up to show her my eye. We match.

But how? She can't have the sharingan? Unless.

She is really my daughter.

MISANE'S POV

I was crying, why does this have to happen to me? Why do I have the sharingan? How?

"Misane, don't cry. Don't worry about it. We are the same now." His smile made me happy.

"Do you want me to postpone the party?"

"No, give me a few minutes. Thank you Oto-San."

He left my room and closed the door. I started crying like a baby but when the door opened again I stopped and put my headband back on, covering my eye.

"Hey Sasuke" I said quietly

"Hey" he sat down next to me and placed his arm over my shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" He looked sad.

"My eye. Everyone will think I'm a freak. I'm not even" I stopped my self before I told Sasuke the truth.

"You're not what?"

"I'm not even sure on how I got the sharingan. It's confusing."

He hugged me, tightly.

"Don't worry, we will get through this. I will protect you" he pulled back.

He looked into my eyes the leaned closer to me, resting his forehead mine. His fingers started to play with the edge of my face mask. Should he be the first one to see under the mask? I touched his hand, making him pull it back. I put my fingers in side my mask and started pulling it down. Once it was down, he stared at me. Did he like what he saw?

"You are beautiful" he leant in, his eyes only a few centimetres away from mine. He started moving closer, closer. Then his lips lightly touched mine. I closed my eyes when they touched. He push his lips onto mine. His lips were soft, gentle. He held my waist with one hand and the other was cupping my face, I was holding my hands around his neck. He was an amazing kisser, well to tell the truth he was my first. He pulled away for air then he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you" he said with a smile of his face.

"I love you too Sasuke"

He pulled my mask back up then left my room. I laid back on my bed, thoughts of what just happened filled my mind. He loves me. I stood up and decided to get changed into a nice black knee length dress with black stockings, my mask, the bracelet Oto-San gave me on the first day I got here and Sasuke's necklace he gave me. I covered my eye with my headband.

I walk out to see Neji just out side my door.

"Happy birthday Misane" he smiled.

"Thank you Neji" I gave him a hug.

"Do mind if I have a word with you?"

"Sure"

"What's wrong with your eye?"

I leant in to his ear.

"I have the sharingan"

He gasped.

"How?"

"Honestly I don't know"

He looked confused then all of the sudden, Naruto yelled

"Look everyone, it's Misane!"

I was surrounded with smiling people, my friends, my boyfriend, and even the hokage came down for a slice of cake. I owe this all to my favourite person in the world, my Oto-San. Wait where is he?

"Hey Ikura Sensi"

"Oh hello Misane, happy birthday"

"Thank you, do you know where Oto-San is?"

" He went for a walk I think. He said that he had something on his mind"

This was weird.

"Thank Ikura Sensi"

I look around to find Sasuke.

"Hey" I said

"Hey Gorgeous" he said smiling at me.

"I got you something"

He handed me a box. I open it to find a necklace with a locket on it. It had the Uchiha symbol on the front and the words 'I will love you forever' on the back.

"Oh Sasuke, it's beautiful. I love it."

"Open it"

I open it to see, a photo of him and Oto-San. One tear started falling out of my eye. Sasuke rubbed his finger under my eye, catching the tear that fell then lifting my face to meet his.

We didn't say anything, just stared into each others eyes. My life is now perfect.

KAKASHI'S POV

I stood at the K.I.A stone, staring at 3 names. Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara and Kimianto Yamitano. "Kimianto, why didnt you tell me? Why did you sent her to a different family?" I start to lose control of my emotions.

"She did it to protect to Misane. The Akatsuki were after her." The hokage was behind me. How did he know this?

"Please tell me everything you know" I was desperate

"Kimianto ran away 6 months before Misane was born, to a village. She was forced to run for your daughters sake. If she didnt she would be captured by the Akatsuki"

"But why? Why didn't see tell me? I could of protected her"

"I know Kakashi, we held them out as long as we could but it was getting too dangerous. She made the choice on her own. The 4th was against it, but Kimianto persisted so the 4th sent her away with another family who wanted to leave the village and they would raise Misane until the age of 8 then tell her. It was all worked out until the Akatsuki found out. They attack the village but this was the first time, when Kimianto was still pregnant to Misane. 2 weeks later she gave birth. The Akatsuki moved in and killed Kimianto not long after she hid the baby so only the foster family would find her. The foster family moved into the Omaha Compound. They accepted to house the family by the 4ths request. 3 years later is when you stepped in." He smiled at me

"So it was all a plan? Getting a whole clan killed?"

"No that was just a coincidence. But we do know that the Akatsuki were and still is after Misane. We don't know why but we are working on it"

I looked back at my dead lovers name.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama" I bowed.

"That's ok, come on we have a party to be at"

MISANE'S POV

This is the best night I've had in my life so far. Everyone left an hour ago. But what I found weird was Oto-San leaving in the middle of the party, but he came back soon after. After we cleaned up, I hugged Oto-San so hard that he fell on the floor.

"Thank you so much Oto-San, tonight was perfect. I couldn't of had a better person to be my Oto-San. I love you"

"I love you to honey. I could of asked for a better daughter" he kissed my fore head.

"I think it's time to go to bed. Don't you think." He looked at me waiting for answer.

I yawned in response

" I take that as a yes." He helped me up and after a few steps I fell back down. What's happening to me?

"You ok? Are you keeping your left eye open?"

"Yes I am."

"I should of told you, I'm so sorry. Make sure you keep your eye closed so you save energy." Oh I should of known that.

"Thanks"

He picked me up and sat me on my bed again.

"Oh I forgot to give you something" he handed me a box.

I opened to find a pair of fingerless gloves with metal covers on the top.

"Oh thank you"

"Look further in the box" he is a very suspicious man.

I pulled the gloves out to find a ring.

The ring was gold and had 3 rubies in it.

"Oh my, it's absolutely beautiful."

"There's something I have to tell you. I know you are not going to believe me so I plan do it this way"

I saw him do some hand signs, then I relise his is putting me in a gen-justu. 3 seconds later it was dark.

I keep hearing

"Kakashi, your home early"

Then I see a blurred vision of a girl who has long blonde hair smiling and running up to Oto-San. Then I realise what he is trying to show me.

I'm in Oto-Sans memory

KAKASHI'S POV

I never wanted to put my own daughter in a gen jutsu, but I'm showing her the truth that I can't explain.

After I was finished with the memory and showed her what the hokage said, I release her.

"Oto-San, why didnt you tell me?"

"I was only told just then" I looked away.

She hugged me.

"Now I know how I got the sharingan, I got it from you. My one and only Oto-San" she squeezed me tighter.

"Ah, Misane, can't breath"

She released me and I saw a necklace around her neck, I haven't seen this one.

"Who got you the necklace?"

"Oh, Sasuke did" she said picking it up off her neck.

I had a look on it, first thing I notice is that it had the Uchiha crest.

"That's nice" I said nodding my head.

"We'll good night honey"

"Good Night Oto-San" she replied


End file.
